Microfluidic flows are particularly useful due to their ultra laminar nature that allows for highly precise spatial control over fluids, and provides both unique transport properties and the capability for parallelization and high throughput. These qualities have made microfluidic platforms a successful option for applications in printing, surface patterning, genetic analysis, molecular separations and sensors. Specifically, the effective separation and manipulation of colloidal and cellular suspensions on the microscale has been pursued with keen interest due to the tremendous multidisciplinary potential associated with the ability to study the behavior of individual particles and cells. Devices that employ electric fields to direct flow for the purpose of sorting and manipulating populations of cells have been realized and in some cases have demonstrated potential to achieve efficiencies comparable to their conventional analog, fluorescent activated cell sorters (FACS).